Just a Moment
by Cathain
Summary: [Wincest]Cuando Dean entro en la habitación lo menos que esperaba era encontrarse a su hermano en aquel estado.


**Just a Moment  
**By Cathain

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son propiedad de Eric Kirpke y la CW.

**Nota:** Bueno esto se sitúa específicamente en el episodio 11 de la segunda temporada.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Cuando Dean entro en la habitación lo menos que esperaba era encontrarse a su hermano en aquel estado, solo iba con todos los sentidos conectados a través de la serie de sucesos que conformaban la caza de turno. Y en lugar de encontrar respuesta lo que consiguió fue a su hermano algo borracho e impertinente por consecuencia.

Lo arrastro hasta la cama, mientras Sam argumentaba con el sobre lo que podía pasarle, sobre lo que habia dicho su padre, sobre la gente que no podía salvar, sobre ese destino que no podía cambiar...

- Prométemelo... -pidió su hermano con la mirada más vulnerable y la voz embebida en necesidad.

- No me pidas eso.

- Dean, por favor. Tienes que prometérmelo. -presiono aferrándose del cuello de su chaqueta.

Iba a decir que no, estaba quemando en su garganta, ese rotundo no que debía darle, porque ¿como rayos se supone que le prometes a tu hermano menor que vas a matarlo si no logras salvarlo¿Como logras afirmar que serás capaz de destruir al único ser amado que te queda en el mundo?... Es imposible, se lo decía con la mirada en una muda suplica _"No me hagas prometerlo Sammy"_ pero su hermanito era un jodido egoísta porque esa maldita mirada, esos estupidos ojos de cachorro abandonado, no podía contra él, sabia que fuese lo que fuese el daría su vida por su hermano, seria capaz de venderle el alma al demonio porque nada le pasara...

- Te lo prometo. -Tan pronto como lo dijo se arrepintió... Pero Sammy sufría y el debía ser fuerte por él.

Sam lo miro con culpa por hacerle prometer algo como eso, sabia lo que Dean sentía al respecto pero al prometerle que se aseguraría de que el no dañaría a mas personas. Se sentiría menos miserable porque así sentiría menos miseria, porque nada de lo que hacia era suficiente para salvar mas personas, porque estaba sudando sangre para así no convertirse en un instrumento del mal, porque no quería que Dean tuviera que matarlo...

- Gracias. -dijo Sam finalmente aferrándose de manera necesitada al rostro de su hermano que reflejaba un dolor que deseaba borrar.

- Bien. -aseguro quitándoselo de encima, empujándolo hacia el confort de la cama.

- No. No esta bien. -negó Sam imponiéndose a la fuerza sobre su hermano y atrayéndolo hacia el.

Cuando lo sintió algo inestable, por la manera en la que tuvo que subir una pierna a la cama para no caerle encima, se aferro otra vez a él, una mano en su mejilla y la otra en su clavícula. Entrecerró sus ojos detallando las facciones del rostro de su hermano, facciones que usualmente se teñían de una lujuria casi animal, facciones que ahora se hallaban concentradas, como cuando no entendía algo o no era capaz de aceptar que escapara de su dominio, o como cuando se teñían por el dolor de las pesadillas que escapaban algunas noches donde era él, Sammy, quien se metía en su cama y lograba calmarlo.

Acerco sus labios a los de Dean, tentando su suerte, olvidando tantos "como" y tantos "porque"...

Se dejo envolver por la mirada profunda y atrayente que despedía Sam, sabiéndose perdido en el instante en que sus labios se abrieron y el calido aliento de su hermano acaricio sin vergüenza la piel sensible de los suyos.

Por un instante hubo solo silencio, solo los contendientes de una batalla sin sentido midiéndose mutuamente.

Solo un segundo basto para que sus labios chocara los del mas alto sin delicadeza, ambos se enfrascaron en un beso brutal donde las emociones no se median, donde la pasión, el dolor, el amor, el deseo y la culpa se desbordaban haciéndoles cometer excesos de los que sabían se arrepentirían, pero en ese momento y en ese lugar no estaba mal, era todo lo contrario; era un respiro.

Pronto el beso se disolvió en una calidez reconfortante mientras Dean se recostaba sobre el cuerpo de Sam, mientras Sam se deshacía en los labios de Dean.

Deslizo su mano entre los cabellos revueltos de su hermano menor terminando por adormecerlo con las extrañas pero no indeseadas caricias. El beso se rompió, Sammy se había quedado dormido aferrado a su chaqueta aun, negándose a dejarle marchar, no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese gesto antes de que aquel sentimiento de absoluta vulnerabilidad atravesara su cuerpo obligándole a deshacer todo contacto, a poner aquella línea invisible de por medio nuevamente.

Acomodo a su hermano sobre la cama y abandono la habitación con el único pensamiento de que necesitaba un trago su sistema de inmediato.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reviews?

Este amago de fic se lo dedico a Malale, aparte de que si no fuera x ella seguro ni me molestaba en pasarlo al ordenador jeje. Y pues nada, que es mi primera viñeta referente a lo que el Wincest se trata, nunca eh leido fics de ellos y con lo que me gustan, confieso que no soy una fan activa, asi que no sean tan duros, el abuso de algunas palabras era necesario para lo que queria expresa, asi que _mea culpa_, se aceptan criticas constructivas, quien sabe si me atreva a escribir otro, estoy tan enviciada desde q comenzo la tercera temporada, el 3er capitulo me ha dejado con ganas de mas.


End file.
